Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (4x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(4x-3)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{9(4x-3)}$ $9(4x-3)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(4x-3)+8$.